The Golden Sun will rise once again
by swordsman1234
Summary: This story is about a whole new journey , The scholars of Tolbi suspect that there is an end to Gaia falls but they Felix,Isaac and the others to help reaach the bottom...
1. The beginning of a new journey

The Beginning of a new journey

When the two groups defeated the Doom Dragon with the summon Iris , wich revived the downed allies the final head of the Doom Dragon and the two teams were amazed when they saw Isaacs dad and Felix and Jenna's parents they were astonished for what they had done , once they defeated the Doom Dragon they lit the mars light house they all went to back to Prox. to revive and take care of their parents and themselves.

Why the heck did the Wise One did this to us? **He **put us throw the most horrifying experience of our lives – said Isaac

We agree – said Felix and Jenna

Once separated they all went to their respective homes , Piers went to Lemuria and let Felix and the others borrow the ship. Ivan went to Kalay and stayed with king Hammet . Mia went to Imil and stayed to cure the people. Sheba went to Lalivero with her father. And the others returned to Vale but when they got there the village was perished by the Golden Sun's power . Garet and Isaac was looking for his family thinking that they had perished with the village as well. Then started crying because he did not find them , he started hearing laughs behind him when he turned around he saw his family and Dora laughing and his little sister saying awesome a got to see my big brother crying .

When everybody went to see if there were any more survivors , Jenna and Garet stayed and watched the sunset go by and just about to kiss each other in the nick of time Kraden , Isaac and Felix came by to talk to them.

What are you doing? said-Isaac , Kraden and Felix.

Nothing – said Jenna and Garet both with their cheeks really really red.

We just came to tell you that there were no more survivors in Vale – said Felix looking at Garet.

What is that noise? Asked Kraden .

Look everybody it's a bunch people on horses- said Garets little sister.

The people on the horses were Tolbi's best soldiers delivering a message from Iodem

Kraden, Felix , Isaac , Garet and Jenna the scholars of Tolbi need your help to do a project.

Lets go every body to Tolbi! – said Kraden .

The soldiers of Tolbi said that they could not take none of them to Tolbi because they only brought horses for themselves so they left.

Felix and the others decided that it was ok they went to vault and bought everything they could psynergycrystals , vials , herbs , swords , and they went to the Inn to rest for a new journey ahead of them.

When they reached Tolbi they received a shock Babi had died and the new Lord of Tolbi was Iodem !.

Authors notes sorry ti keeo you In suspense but I'm al out of time ti'l the next chapter see ya !


	2. Tolbi's new leader

Author's notes

Well as I was saying the new leader of Tolbi was Iodem.

Tolbi's new leader

While Kraden visited the castle that belonged to Iodem now the others went to the inn and rested until morning because they were tired.

It will be 48 gold coins – said the inn owner

Alright here you go – said Felix

Thank you – said the inn owner

When it was morning the guys (and girl) went to Iodem's castle.

Halt who goes there? – said one of the two guards

Felix , Jenna , Isaac and Garet – said Felix

You may enter – said the other guard

When Felix , Jenna , Isaac and Garet entered the castle they saw a man battling the soldiers of Tolbi. He was like six feet tall and had a mask so nobody would recognize him.

Every single soldier was defeated in battle and the only survivors were Iodem and Kraden . Later the mysterious man killed every single scholar . So then everybody decided to attack the mysterious man with psynergy so Felix attacked with a furious Grand Gaia , Garet used a flaming Inferno , Jenna with a powerful Searing Beam and Isaac with a mighty Stone Spire, The mysterious man was badly hurt but he wasn't dead yet , so Felix tried to talk to him and he said: The only reason I'm here is to kill Lord Iodem just like I killed Lord Babi . But this time he did not expect Lord Iodem had friends that where adepts.

Who the hell is this guy! – said Garet angrily

We don't know yet you bad tempered moron! – said Felix even more angry

What did you call me? Said Garet very angry

Stop it! Both of you can't you see he's getting away.

What! Look what you did! - said both of them at the same time.

Stop it now! – said Jenna so angry it looked like she had steam coming out of her ears.

Ok… - said Felix and Garet really scared.

Now what are we going to do? – said Isaac

We will go rest at the inn and I promise I will tell what the scholars told me in the morning.

Author's notes

Well that's it for, see you next chapter!


	3. Kraden's theory

Kraden's theory

It is morning - said Kraden (waking everybody up)

Ohhhhhh! Do you have to yell so loud Kraden? just give us five more minutes-said Garet and Isaac

Silence! – said Kraden pacing

What is it Kraden – said everyone

There is something I need to tell you, before you entered the castle there were to people attacking us the man you saw and a woman who was with him , they where both very experienced fire adepts , but I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I got to see the man's face I was in shock when I saw his face it was like seeing a ghost. But before you ask me who they where I've got to tell you what the scholar's of Tolbi told me-said Kraden

But why? – said Felix

Because what those scholars told me is more important and is vital for you to know so sit down , shut up , and listen to me – yelled Kraden (pacing faster than he was before)

Ok- said everybody sitting down

Well the scholar's of Tolbi told me that they suspect that Gaia falls has an end and that there is a secret passage way back to Weyard wish leads to crossbone isle but the only problem is that when you come out of the passage way in crossbone isle it closes by itself and you have to go back Gaia falls and take the one year trip (again). But to go down we need two friendly water adepts to friendly wind adepts who know the following psynergy's: Frost , douse , ply , ply well , wish , and wish well , hover , whirlwind , cyclone and reveal. And I think you know who I am talking about – said Kraden

Mia! – said Isaac

Sheba! – said Felix

Piers! – said Jenna

Hey! – said Garet kind of jealous

And Ivan – said Kraden

They used three sacred feader's so they would not encounter any creatures.

Then they departed for Imil and told Mia the whole story about what happened wish took them one hour and a half.

Then they departed for Lalivero where they found Sheba with Faran and explained everything to them.

When they departed to Kalay on the Lemurian boat , they found Ivan with King Hammet and Lady Layana and explained every thing to them and with permission from King Hammet Ivan went with them , While in the boat everybody saw the sunset and Mia and Isaac where holding hands and so where Garet and Jenna and Felix and Sheba.

Ahhhh love is in the air – said Ivan

Then they all departed to Lemuria and got reacuanted with Piers , King Hydros , and Lunpa . They all sat down and explained everything to them(again).

Well we think you should go Piers it's a great opportunity for you to explore , you where planning on going anyway – said Lunpa.

Alright – said Piers

So when all got on the boat with wings (all 9 of them).They departed to Tolbi for a rest stop at the inn for a to go to Gaia falls for a new journey.


	4. The mysterious couple

Author's notes

This chapter may not be as long as the last three but I think is still good. Also I think you guys know who the mysterious couple is but just to be sure.

The mysterious couple

Well now that the 8 of you know what happened in Tolbi and have accepted the responsibility for this quest I shall give you the other information that the scholars of Tolbi told me. – said Kraden

Wait a minute you didn't give us all the information that the scholars of Tolbi gave you? – said Felix

No I did not give you all the information the scholars of Tolbi told me but it was necessary for me to tell the eight of you at the same time , the scholars of Tolbi thought that ** we** could make the Golden Sun rise once again by creating the balance of the lighthouses – said Kraden

Balance of the lighthouses, what are you talking about? – said Isaac

Yes, what I did not tell you is that when the Golden Sun rose four new elemental stars where created with the power of the Golden Sun's light – said Kraden

But that means that there has to be four new more lighthouses – said Piers

Right you are Piers, that is why we need to go to Gaia Falls and find the four new elemental stars and throw them into the beacons of the four new lighthouses. The thing is we are going to need a lot of psynergy because this is a one year trip of hovering down Gaia Falls so when we get to the specific place I want all of you to transfer all of your djinn to Sheba and Ivan because they are the ones who posses the power of hover so when we get there they will be 36 times stronger than they are now, and do not worry if your psynergy runs out I've bought some psynergy crystals to be sure we are safe. The other thing that the scholars of Tolbi told me was that they found the new Jupiter lighthouse elemental star. – said Kraden

But where are the other elemental stars? And where do we find them? – said Jenna and Felix while managing the wheel.

Down Gaia Falls – said Kraden

But how are **we** going to find them? – said Isaac

They are to be found in the bottom of Gaia Falls wish make our trip of finding the elemental stars even easier than it was before we took the responsibility of finding them.

But enough of the chatering it is time to tell you the terrifying truth that haunt's me the people that Lord Iodem and I saw were Saturos and Menardi! – said Kraden

Kraden I think your getting a little old for this! –said Garet

Shut up stupid, if Kraden says it's true I believe him – said Felix

Thank you for your trust Felix but now we **must **train for when we face the horrible battles that await us. – said Kraden


	5. The power of the Furion

Author's notes

Well sorry if I haven't been writing a lot lately but this chapter might make it up for you guys (and girl readers).this chapter is filled with action and the discovery of a new power.

The power of the Furion

Well while the Golden Sun party was at sea and they were very tired they decided to head up to Contigo and get some rest. When they arrived they saw that the crater had become larger and was filled with a fire maze, so Kraden, Isaac and Felix decided to check it out while the others got some rest. But before they went in they both used potent cure on each other to regain their health and Kraden gave them two psynergy crystals to regain their pp.

Come on let's check it out before it gets dark – said Isaac

We would still be able to see you moron the maze is made out of fire – said Felix

Ohhhh Sorry! Mister know it all – said Isaac

Alright let's split up Isaac you and I will go to the part to the right and Felix you go to the left side of the maze, ok? – said Kraden

Two seconds after they entered the maze, Felix got in a battle with a Fenrir and Isaac and Kraden got in a battle with an Orc Lord, rapidly Felix cast a might stone spire witch caused a lot of damage to the Fenrir on the other hand the Fenrir attacked back with a Fire blessing witch Felix's djinni Granite block with a barrier and Felix attacked back with the Sol blade and the sword let out a howl witch caused Meggido and killed the Fenrir. On the other side Isaac cast a powerful Grand Gaia witch destroyed the Orc Lord very easily. They continued to the end and the three of them met up at the end of the maze, and found a red circular star witch was burning, then both Isaac and Felix touched the red star and instantly they both started glowing in red, they were on fire then immedietly six storm lizards and six manticore kings appeared out of the blue and with one swing of their swords Felix killed the six storm lizards and Isaac destroyed the six manticore kings.

How the heck did we do that? And why aren't we burned? I mean come on we were on fire. – said Isaac hysterically

… Kraden was completely amazed at what he saw, he had his mouth open to the limit.

Then Isaac came and said what's the matter with you Kraden? Hello you there? – said Isaac before pushing Kraden's mouth back to it's position.

Amazing… that there you just touched is the new mars star, and that mars star has given you the power of the Furions , but that means, no could it be possible? Would you stop talking to yourself and tell us what is going on? When I saw Saturos and Menardi's their eyes were glowing in black, so what's that got to do with this? – asked Felix

It means that they have the power of the necromongers, well who are they and where are they so I can kick their asses – said Isaac; They were the most evil and feared clan that ever inhabited this planet, and they don't exist anymore. But I wonder how Saturos and Menardi got a hold of that power. No I can't be right again, can't I?- said Kraden talking to himself(again). What's wrong now Kraden?- asked Isaac

Saturos and Menardi fell into the Venus lighthouse right? Yeah-said Isaac

Well when I was a younger scholar I studied about the lighthouses and I read one day about what was at the end of the lighthouse well the book I read said that the lighthouse well was filled with necromonger matter witch would make the people who fell in there dead necromongers.

But wait a minute that means that Agatio and Karst have necromonger powers to right?

- said Felix.

Correct – said Kraden.

Uh – Oh – said Isaac

Let's go to Contigo we will continue this conversation in the morning, besides we have to tell the other's and get some sleep, right? – said Isaac.

Yeah your right, let's go – said Felix

When they got to the Contigo Inn they rented the rooms and said to each other good night and went to sleep.

Author's notes

I think I'll have another chapter in about 4 to 5 days, and please send reviews(good ones).


End file.
